Life Starts Now
by alygator86
Summary: Teddy is in an accident and it brings her and Mark closer
1. Chapter 1

Life Starts Now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rating: M

Summary: Teddy is in an accident and it brings her and Mark closer

Phoebe equals win.

Mark was flirting with Lexie at the nurses' station when two interns came up to turn in charts. They were talking about a car accident and Dr. Altman.

"What about Dr. Altman?" He asked them, wanting to get it sorted about before he worried.

"She was in a car accident, came into the pit and just got back from CT, I think. She's unconscious and it sounded like she has a leg fracture," the first intern explained.

The second intern piped in, "It sounded like Dr. Shepherd said she didn't need surgery but she's in a room on the surgical floor anyway."

Mark took off to find the room she was in, not really sure what he was going to do when he got there; all he knew is that hearing she was hurt made his heart race and he had to be with her.

He got to the room and the intern was just finishing the sutures on the right of her forehead. He noted the light purple cast on her left leg which went from her foot up past her knee and stopped halfway to her thigh.

"Get me another suture kit," he told the intern.

"What for?" She looked up confused.

"I'm redoing your sutures," Mark answered as if it were obvious, moving closer to the bed.

The intern looked at her work then back at Mark, "But my sutures are fine."

"And I'm the head of plastics," he gave her a stern look. "Get me another suture kit now or you'll be on scut for a month."

The intern got up and hurried off to get him a suture kit. Mark cleaned up the intern's kit, put on gloves, and sat on the round wheel-y chair the intern was using.

He started removing the sutures that were there. He clipped the last one when the intern came back.

"Thank you," Mark started, setting out the kit, and sensed the intern still standing behind him, "You can go now."

The intern left and Mark got started on re-stitching Teddy's forehead.

Mark got a coffee from the coffee cart and turned around, coming face to face with Lexie.

"Why are you spending so much time with her?" Lexie asked.

"What?" He headed back towards the elevator and she was following, "You and I are not dating, Lexie. It's not your concern."

"I think it -" He cut her off.

"I'm not talking to you about this right now." He got on the elevator and the doors closed.

Lexie, annoyed, headed to the resident's locker room. She threw her stethoscope into her cubby.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"Mark's been spending all his free time for the last four days in Teddy's room," Lexie ranted.

"You guys broke up. You told him to leave you alone," Meredith pointed out, "You don't really have any claim over him."

The coffee did nothing to make Mark any less tired. He had been off work since Teddy's accident a few days ago but he hadn't left the hospital. He sat down in the chair next to her bed again.

Arizona and Callie were still in Africa. Owen and Cristina had stopped by a couple times to see her but Mark was a constant fixture in the room.

It was the fourth day and he had plenty of time to think about things. At the end of day one he realized he was in love with Teddy. He loved her and he had just been trying to distract himself with Lexie. Day two he had a surgery in the morning then asked the chief for time off after that to spend his time in Teddy's room; he knew he wouldn't get any work done anyway. Day three he ran home, showered, changed and was back in 20 minutes.

Not having slept much since Teddy's accident, he fell asleep.

Teddy woke up to the sound of a beeping heart monitor and someone replacing a bandage on her forehead.

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked softly.

"Sore," Teddy groaned.

"You were in a car accident. I'll up your pain meds and page Dr. Shepherd. He can fill you in on everything," she told Teddy before doing just that.

The nurse left and Teddy looked to her right and noticed Mark asleep in the chair next to her bed. How long had she been out? Her left leg was immobilized and she felt a bandage on her forehead probably covering stitches. Why was Mark asleep in her room?

Teddy was interrupted from her thoughts when Derek came in. He did a quick neuro exam and filled her in on the details of her accident and how long she'd been out.

"I've been here four days?" She asked making sure she heard him right.

Derek nodded, "and with the exception of a surgery, he has too," he gestured to Mark, "He redid your stitches."

"No kidding," Teddy said, more to herself.

Derek moved to wake up his friend and Teddy stopped him.

"No, let him sleep," she told him, "He'll wake up later."

"Alright. I'll be back to check on you later," Derek smiled, "Feel better."

"Thanks," she replied before he left.

Her gaze fell on Mark again. Four days and he'd been there the whole time. The thought made her smile. She let herself feel what she'd been hiding from and she knew that she loved him. And that scared her. She wasn't supposed to be in love with him! He was...whatever he was with Lexie. She couldn't be in another triangle. It had been hard enough with Owen.

"Stupid," she mumbled to herself.

"You're awake," she heard the groggy voice beside her say.

She smiled at him, "Yeah."

"How are you feeling? How long have you been awake? How's your head?" He started checking her forehead, peeling off the bandage. "Should I page Derek?"

"He just left," she replied, watching him, "He says I'm fine. I'm just a little sore but the pain meds are kicking in."

Mark gently replaced the bandage, happy with what he saw and sat on the edge of her bed on the right side.

"Derek filled me in on everything. He said you've been here the whole time," she said.

He gave her a small smile, "Yeah."

"Thank you," she smiled back, "It's nice to know someone was here."

"I love you," he blurted out. A moment passed in silence and he started to panic, "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, it was stupid. I was stupid. And you probably want nothing to do with me in that way again and I don't blame you -"

Teddy put her hand on his, cutting off his ramble and she looked right into his eyes and smiled, "I love you, too."

Mark was a slightly shocked for a second as his brain processed her confession and he smiled back, "You do?"

She nodded, the big smile still on her face. Mark leaned down, his right hand resting on the left side of the bed to support his weight and he kissed her softly. Teddy returned the kiss, her right hand going to cup his cheek as his lips lingered on hers.

He pulled away and gently stroked her cheek.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"We need to have a longer talk about everything but that can be later," she grinned, "Right now I just want you to lay with me."

"I can do that."

He helped her shift over to her left a little. Her right side was conveniently free of obstacles. He carefully laid down beside her, sliding his left arm under her neck and draping his right arm over her middle. Mark placed a light kiss on her bandage then rested his forehead against her temple.

Teddy soon fell asleep again, warm and secure in Mark's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

DaniminaWhore – so obviously when I said I'd be posting the next chapter tomorrow I meant the day after tomorrow lol

Chapter 2

Mark left to venture to the cafeteria for some chocolate pudding as per Teddy's request. She'd been awake for three days and she was still here being monitored since she was unconscious for four days. Teddy was getting a little stir crazy but Mark's presence helped. He was pretty entertaining.

Smiling to herself, Teddy flipped through the channels on the tv while she waited for him to return.

She had a visitor, but not the one she was expecting.

Lexie Grey walked into her room.

"Uh, hi," Teddy greeted her.

"He doesn't really love you," Lexie told her. "He loves me."

"I don't think you should be talking about how he feels," Teddy replied. "Leave that up to him."

Lexie crossed her arms. "He never cheated on _me_."

"You need to leave now," Teddy's voice was quiet.

"He's just going to leave you again," shot Lexie before leaving.

Teddy was alone with the beeping of the heart monitor and the quiet dialogue of some soap opera on the tv.

Mark returned not much later and handed her the pudding with a smile but he was a little concerned when she didn't say anything. He leaned down to kiss her and she turned her head so that his lips met her cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He wasn't yet the Teddy expert he wanted to be and he couldn't exactly read her. "Are you sore? You just got more meds."

"I'm fine," she mumbled and put her chocolate pudding cup on the rolling table.

Mark sat on the edge of her bed. "You're not fine. Talk to me. Please?" He wanted to fix whatever was wrong.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head, glancing out the window into the hall.

"You're upset, it does matter," he gently placed his hand on her cheek and caught her gaze. "Everything about you matters."

Her eyes teared up and she started to cry softly. He was saying such perfect things and the pain meds were making her more emotional than normal, and what Lexie had said to her didn't help.

Mark hugged her, wrapping his arms around her and softly kissing her cheek. "It's okay. You're okay."

He let her cry, rubbing her back. Whatever was bugging her, he figured crying would help.

When she stopping crying he reached to the bedside table and grabbed a kleenex. He wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead then gave her another tissue if she needed it.

"Will you tell me what that was about?"

After a moment of playing with the tissue in her hands she told him about Lexie's visit and the things his ex-girlfriend said to her.

"She has no business saying anything like that. She doesn't know!" Mark took a breath to calm himself and took one of her hands in his. "I slept with the resident because I was scared. I felt myself getting serious about you, and I freaked out because the last time I was serious with someone - Lexie - she broke my heart, and I couldn't bear you doing that, too, so I screwed things up. I realize that was stupid and it doesn't excuse what I did, but I promise you I will not do it again. I love you. And Lexie...I don't know what she's doing but she doesn't know what happened so don't worry about what she says. Okay?"

Teddy nodded, "Okay," she laced her fingers through his.

"Will you smile for me? I love to see you smile." He lifted his free hand to stroke her cheek.

She pressed her lips together, hiding her smile to mess with him and shook her head.

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Don't make me tickle you. You have an IV and that would just make a mess and I don't feel like cleaning up," he told her, "And then you'd need more blood and," he sighed dramatically, "That's just so much work."

The image he was creating in her head made her laugh and the sound made him smile. His lips met hers and they kissed deeply, their tongues playfully wrestling. He separated from her lips just enough to take a breath and tugged her lower lip between his teeth, sucking gently, before pulling away from her lips.

"I hate that you know I'm ticklish," she ran her fingers around his ear.

He trailed kisses along her jaw, "I like it. I know how to make you laugh and you have an amazing laugh," he murmured against her skin.

Teddy grinned, "No I don't," her fingers running through his hair.

"Yes you do. It's sexy. You're sexy." Mark kissed just below her ear and nipped at the skin.

His lips sent tingles though her and she moaned softly as he placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck. She wished that they could go further, he had no idea the effect he had on her. Whenever he was around she instantly felt better than she did when he was gone; when he kissed her she didn't want him to stop; when he touched her, her stomach filled with butterflies.

But being a patient in the hospital, hooked up to an IV and having a cast on her leg prevented a lot of action. Not to mention her pain medication made her drowsy so she wouldn't be a lot of fun. Thankfully she was being stepped down from that so she was awake for longer periods of time.

Mark kissed her lips again softly before pulling away from her.

She yawned, covering her mouth and he chuckled.

"Making out with me is that boring for you?" He teased, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

"You know the drugs make me tired." She made a face at him.

He smiled softly, "I know. Go to sleep. You need it to heal faster and get out of here."

She groaned, "I just want to go home already. I'm a doctor, you're a doctor, it's not like I don't know what I'm doing. And you could stay with me to help out. I hate being a patient."

"I know. I'll talk to Derek," he shifted to lay down next to her, "Just take a nap for now."

Teddy snuggled into him as best she could in the hospital bed.

"I love you," she whispered as she let the drowsiness overcome her.

"I love you, too," he replied in a whisper.

Mark went looking for Lexie and found her leaving the nurses' station.

He approached her and just started talking, "Don't talk to Teddy about how you presume I feel or what you think I'll do."

Lexie feigned innocence, "I didn't. I -"

Mark held up a hand cutting her off, "I don't want to hear it, just stay away from her! And from me!"

And with that he walked away, not caring what kind of gossip he was creating.

He then headed to Derek's office to see when he could discharge Teddy.

When Mark got back to Teddy's room about half an hour later and found her awake.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," he smiled, making his way to her side.

She smiled a little, "You weren't here." She felt silly, it had only been a few days but she couldn't sleep as well without him.

He kissed her forehead and laid down with her again.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

He couldn't lie to her, "I went to talk to Lexie and see if Derek will discharge you soon."

"You didn't have to talk to Lexie," she looked at him.

"I did," he kissed her forehead again. "I've done enough to give you doubt and I'm trying to fix it. I don't need Lexie lying to you, too."

She smiled, liking this protective side, "I love you. Lexie may try to lie to me about those things but I love you."

"I know," he grinned.

"What did Derek say?" She asked.

"He'll come by later to check you out. The CT yesterday looked good and I told him I'd stay with you so you'd be under doctor supervision," Mark told her then chuckled.

Teddy giggled, "You're dirty."

"It's true. I'll supervise you doing everything," he told her in a seductive tone.

"I would hope so," she smiled tiredly.

Mark smiled then kissed her softly, "go back to sleep babe.


	3. Chapter 3

Deslil and DaniminaWhore are amazing reviewers and I think I'll post another chapter today. Oooh! This chapter is what makes it M hehe. Enjoy!

MTMTMTMT

Early that afternoon Derek came to give Teddy a final check and cleared her for discharge letting her know a nurse would be by with the papers soon.

Mark had gone to Teddy's house to get some clothes for her and she was just waiting for the nurse to come.

She looked up to see Owen entering her room.

"I hear you finally get to leave," he greeted her, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm still a little sore but I just want to get out of here."

Owen nodded in understanding, "Mark has been spending a lot of time with you," he noted.

She nodded, "Yeah, he's been great. He's going to stay with me for a while."

"Is that a good idea?" He asked, his eyebrows raised, "Last time..."

"I'm sure," she nodded with a smile, "We talked and... yes, I'm sure."

Owen smiled, "Alright. Just let me know if we need to take care of him. Cristina seems to think she can kill someone and make it look like an accident."

Teddy laughed, "I'll let you know."

"Let him know what?" Mark asked as he came in the room.

"Oh nothing," Owen scratched his chin.

"He wants me to let him know if Cristina needs to kill you and make it look like an accident," she told him.

Mark chuckled, "Well I'm sure if it gets to the point where we need your wife to kill me, my girlfriend will have already done it. But feel free to come over and help her hide my body."

Teddy smiled, feeling giddy and having what she could only describe as a warm fuzzy feeling at hearing Mark call her his girlfriend.

Owen chuckled, "That sounds like a plan." He turned to Teddy, "I have to get back to the pit. Get better soon."

"Thanks," Teddy called as Owen left her room.

Mark handed her the small duffel bag and kissed her hello. "Long sleeved shirt, the wide sweat pants, a hoodie if you want it, socks and a shoe."

"Bra and underwear? I know you must have loved that drawer," she laughed.

"I found the purple bra you wanted and I promise I didn't bring you a thong. But that black lacy one?" He winked at her.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "You'll get to see it eventually. Will you take out my IV?" She asked.

"Yeah," he pulled some gloves out of the box of gloves.

"Will you take out my stitches, too?" She pouted a little.

He grabbed some gauze. "We'll see," he started pulling the tape off her arm.

"Please?" She pouted a little more, "They're annoying."

"Let me see," he requested. And she turned her head for him to inspect her forehead. "I'm putting butterfly sutures on this but I'll take them out."

Teddy smiled, "Thank you."

Mark kissed next to her cut, "You're welcome."

He removed her IV and put the gauze over it then bent her arm to put pressure on it.

"I'll go get scissors and some butterflies and be right back," he told her as the discharge nurse came in.

"Already ahead of things, I see," the nurse smiled.

"Oh yeah," Teddy laughed, "Doctors make the worst patients, right?"

"You know it," replied the nurse before going over the discharge instructions with her and having her sign them.

Mark got back with the supplies as the nurse was finishing up.

"You're free?" He asked, setting up the stuff.

"Yep. Help me get dressed when you're done and we can go."

He started clipping her stitches, removing the sutures. "I'm helping you put clothes on? I like taking your clothes off."

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled, "You'll get there."

MTMTMTMT

Mark dropped Teddy off at her house and got her set up on the couch with a movie and some water and a snack, then ran to the grocery store to pick up some things, and to his apartment to get some clothes and items for his stay at her place.

He got back and dumped his duffel bag in the living room then went to put the groceries away in the kitchen.

"What did you get for dinner?" Teddy called. The kitchen wasn't too far from the living room so communication worked well if she yelled.

"Chicken, potatoes, and green beans," he answered, "I'll make dinner in a few hours."

Teddy smiled, he was going to cook for her, "Sounds good."

Her phone started ringing from in the kitchen.

"Why is your phone in here?" Mark asked.

"I needed more water and I could only carry one thing?" That seemed like an acceptable answer.

Mark picked it up and answered it on his way over to her, "Teddy's right here, just a second," he handed her the phone before heading back to the kitchen to finish up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Dr. Altman, its Dr. Grey," Lexie told her, "I was assigned to Mr. Ligon today."

Mr. Ligon was a long term patient Teddy had and he would really only listen to her.

"Lucky you," Teddy replied, "What's he trying to do today?"

Mark finished putting things away in the kitchen, cleaning out old things and taking out the garbage. He went to the living room and sat to the right of her. He heard her start repeating something she told the caller already.

Mark leaned over and started slowly kissing her neck, smiling to himself when he heard her speech falter. He slipped his right hand under her shirt to stroke the soft skin of her stomach and side while his lips and tongue sucked at her neck.

"Ummm that should... be about it," Teddy sighed softly, tilting her head to the side to give him better access

"What about -" Lexie started asking but Teddy cut her off, feeling Mark's hand creep closer to her breast.

"Whatever you tell him, Lexie..." Mark sucked at her pulse point, making her almost lose her train of thought, "Um, just tell him I said it. I'll call you later."

Lexie just got out a "bye" before Teddy hung up.

Teddy dropped her phone on to the couch, "You are..." She moaned as he sucked at _that_ spot and her hand went to his hair, wanting to keep his head there, "You're terrible! I was discussing a patient with Lexie."

Mark grinned at her and ran his fingers over her abs, "You seem to be enjoying it. And she can figure it out herself; you're injured and your boyfriend has to make you feel better."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "He does make me feel better."

"Good. He's doing his job then," he kissed her softly, his fingers trailing along the bottom of her bra.

"It's been three days," Teddy said, "Do you think we're going too fast?"

Mark slid his hand to rest on her side, "Do _you_ think we are?"

"Looking from the outside I'd say yes but I'm comfortable with you. We dated already and we're friends," she explained, "I just realized I woke up three days ago and I can't sleep without you," she bit her lower lip, blushing lightly at admitting that.

"And we both love each other. And that's true," he pulled his hand out from under her shirt and caressed her cheek, "I'm comfortable with you too but if you're uncomfortable with anything, tell me and we'll slow things down."

She leaned into his touch, "I'll tell you. How are you so amazing?"

Mark shrugged, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am," she smiled feeling happier than she has in a long time.

"Me too," he admitted, "And for the record, I don't want to sleep without you."

Unable to think of anything to say, Teddy kissed him.

MTMTMTMT

He carried Teddy, laughing that she was being carried, to her bedroom and stood her up in the bathroom, then brought her crutches. They got ready for bed with relative ease for it being their first night sharing space like this.

Mark helped her change from her sweat pants to thin cotton pajama shorts and she changed her shirt while he stripped down to his boxers for bed.

Teddy laid on her back, watching him pick up clothes from the floor and put them in her laundry bin.

"Clean up later," she told him, "You've been cleaning my house all day."

"Not all day," he replied but left the rest for tomorrow, "And now everything is put away and neat so that while you're a gimp you don't trip."

Teddy giggled, "And I thank you."

Mark got under the covers next to her on her right since they'd gotten used to that while she was in the hospital.

"Its so frustrating," she complained, turning her head to look at him, "I can only lay on my back comfortably."

He laid on his side facing her and propped his head up with his hand. He traced around the straps of her tank top, "I like you on your back in bed."

"We're not allowed to have sex yet because of this stupid cast and you have no idea how much I want you," she confessed, frustrated with that too, "You've been kissing me and touching me and I know how amazing you are in bed and even though our relationship isn't based on sex, I want you so badly."

He kissed her softly, "We're not allowed to have sex but there's nothing that says that I can't please you," his hand ran down her body and his fingers toyed with the waistband of her shorts.

"Mark," she whispered, her eyes locked with his and she ran her left hand over his chest.

"Just relax, baby," he kissed her slowly but deeply and his hand slid under the waistband of her shorts and slipped them into her panties.

Teddy moaned against his lips as his fingers brushed against her clit. She felt herself getting wet for him. She felt two fingers slip through her folds and trace her wet opening.

Mark kissed along her jaw and neck down to her collarbone. Her hands threaded through his hair and ran down to his shoulders. With his free hand he tugged her top down enough to expose her right breast and he placed open mouthed kisses from her collarbone to her breast.

His fingers slid into her wet pussy and his lips encircled her nipple and sucked on the erect bud.

She gasped then moaned loudly, "Oh my god," and used one hand to hold his head in place. She bucked her hips into his hand as his fingers started stroking her, his thumb rubbing her clit.

He licked over to her other breast still covered by her top and gently bit her nipple through the fabric, his fingers thrusting into her faster.

Teddy didn't even care that his mouth wasn't directly on her skin, his was driving her crazy with everything he was doing to her and she couldn't do anything but moan and gasp and barely thrust her hips in time with his fingers.

She felt his erection brush against her leg and slid her hand down to rub his stiff member through his thin boxers.

He moaned against her breast sending shivers of pleasure through her.

"This isn't about me, babe," he raised his head to look at her, "It's about you."

"And I want to touch you," she gasped as his fingers brushed her g-spot and clit at the same time - the grin on his face telling her it was on purpose. She gripped his erection, "I want to make you cum, too."

"It won't be too hard," he nipped at her chest and twisted his fingers inside of her.

Teddy whimpered in pleasure, a sound Mark found unbelievable sexy.

"It feels hard to me," she smirked and slid her hand into his boxers to grip his dick.

He groaned and added a third finger inside of her. Teddy started stroking his turgid dick in long strokes as her body squirmed in pleasure.

It was almost like a competition of who could make who orgasm first. Mark won; he thrust his fingers into her, stroking her g-spot and clit and sucked and nipping at her nipples until she gave in with a loud moan, her orgasm washing over her.

She continued stroking his cock as she came, his fingers brushing over her clit. He surrendered to her touch; he gently bit her neck and groaned her name as he let himself orgasm, his cum shooting into his boxers.

Mark kissed her lips softly as they both drifted down from their orgasms. Teddy ran her hand though his hair lazily.

"Still frustrated?" He asked softly.

"Mmm no," she smiled contently, reaching up to run her fingers along his jaw.

He'd have to clean up soon but for the moment he was content to lay here and kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday was my birthday so I'll post two chapters :D

MTMTMTMTMTMT

Teddy sat at home watching boring daytime tv. It was more than halfway into her second week after being discharged and Mark had to go back to work; granted he managed to get off around 4pm so she wasn't alone all day. Plus, he texted her throughout the day when he was free and made her smile. What sucked, though, was her best friend was in Africa and could _maybe_ return emails.

Her phone buzzed from beside her and she picked it up seeing she had a text message. She opened that screen and smiled, reading the simple message from Mark_: 'I miss you.'_

She texted him back, 'I miss you too. I'm really bored and Jerry Springer is a ridiculous show but 16 and Pregnant on MTV is strangely addicting.'

She quickly received a reply. _'16 and Pregnant? Seriously?'_

'I know. But looking past girls having sex too young, I just can't stop watching it. A lot of the boyfriends are immature assholes though.'

_'They're 16, that's a given.'_

'There was one...he was 17 or 18 and he was very responsible about the entire thing.'

_'I need to find something for you to do. You need to stop watching MTV.'_

'Tell me about it.'

MTMTMT

Mark got home earlier than she expected and he caught her trying to empty the dishwasher. He made it to the kitchen to see her holding a stack of 5 plates.

"What are you doing?" He asked, upset that she was up and around, and about 10 feet from her crutches.

"Emptying the dishwasher," she told him, carefully turning herself toward the cabinet.

Mark took the plates from her, "Go sit down."

While he was putting the plates away she grabbed out the bowls. He took those from her too, "Theodora, go sit down," his voice firmer this time.

She stared at him and blinked, "...You called me Theodora?"

He smirked as she moved over to sit on a stool, "It got you to listen, didn't it?"

She laughed, "No one calls me Theodora. I hate it."

"Why?" He asked, "Theodora was the empress of the Byzantine Empire and she was the most powerful and influential woman in that empire. Plus, it means God's gift."

Teddy smiled, "How do you know that?"

He started sorting the silverware, "Google."

"You Googled my name?" She grinned.

"I was curious," he smiled at her, "And Theodora is a very nice name. When you Google "Teddy" the first thing that comes up is a Wikipedia page about lingerie."

"Is that a hint?" She giggled.

Mark chuckled, "It can be," he finished putting the dishes away, "Why were you emptying the dishwasher?"

"I'm bored! I've been home for 2 weeks and you get to go to work and leave me alone with my boredom," she ranted, "I have to do something!"

"Go get changed," he told her, handing her the crutches.

"What?" She asked, "Why?"

"We're going out. I'm taking you out to dinner and we'll go from there," he smiled as her face lit up, "Go get changed and we'll go."

MTMTMT

Mark took her out to dinner where they talked about different things - what he did today and how she needs a hobby, and that he should sneak her in to work. That last one was vetoed because she'd be easily spotted. And they talked about his daughter who texted him today and how many kids would be ideal - Mark said 2, Teddy said 3 at the most but she thought 2 was a good number.

MTMTMT

After dinner Mark drove to the Ferry, paid the toll, and drove onto it.

Teddy looked around, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. We're just going for a ride so you can get out and into the air and around people. It's something to do," he smiled, parking the car.

He helped her out and the found a place to sit on the benches to watch the city go by.

She leaned her back against his left side, her casted leg taking up the rest of the bench. Mark put his left arm over her shoulder and across her chest and she took his hand, playing with his fingers.

"Have you heard anything from Callie?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her head, "She just forwarded me her flight confirmation information - she gets back in 2 weeks."

"They really need to check their email. I bet they'd call if they did that," she laughed.

MTMTMT

They got back to Teddy's house a few hours later. After the ferry boat ride, they went for ice cream then a short walk in the park – a very short walk but Teddy had fun.

They both went right to her bedroom, they could cuddle in bed and watch a movie.

"Thank you," Teddy said after brushing her teeth, "Tonight was great; going out and hanging out with you."

He helped her change into pajama shorts, "It was really fun. Maybe I can get you some surgical videos tomorrow."

Teddy smiled, getting into bed, "This is why I keep you."

Mark chuckled, getting changed himself, "Love you too."

MTMTMTMTMTMT

_"Why don't we stay at your place for a while?" Teddy suggested, "You said you have early surgeries all week so it makes sense. Plus you have to pick up Callie this Friday. You have an elevator in your building, and I really need a change of scenery."_

_"Yeah, we can do that," he replied and they got started on packing clothes for Teddy to take to his apartment. _

Teddy was currently snooping through her boyfriend's things. It wasn't something she usually did but she was bored. It took her an hour to bathe - thankfully she only had the cast for a couple more weeks - and she was curious.

She soon got bored with that and decided to watch a movie until he got home.

MTMT

Teddy was awoken by soft kisses on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Mark smiling down at her. He was sitting on the edge of the couch. She smiled back and stretched as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked and leaned down to kiss her softly.

She smiled again after their lips separated and sat up, "I did. How was work? "

"It was fine," he told her, "Lexie and I gave a woman butt implants."

"Butt implants?" Teddy laughed, "She wanted to make her butt bigger?"

Mark nodded, "And it wasn't for a boyfriend or to get a guy back, she just wanted a bigger butt."

"To each their own. I like my butt just the way it is," she grinned.

"That makes two of us," he leaned over and kissed her again.

Teddy looped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was cut short by knocking at the door.

They looked at each other confused.

"I'll go see who it is," he gave her a quick kiss and went to answer the door.

He opened the door to see Lexie.

"Hey," she greeted, glad that he was here and not at Teddy's house.

"Hey...what's up?" Mark asked.

Lexie smiled, "A bunch of us are going to Joe's and I wanted to invite you."

"Who is it, Mark?" Teddy asked, heading over to the door with her crutches.

Turning to talk to Teddy, he opened the door wider, "Lexie is inviting us to Joe's. She said a bunch of people are going. Do you want to go?"

"Yeah! It sounds like fun."

Lexie shouldn't be as surprised as she was to see Teddy here. She knew they were dating and Mark spent 2 weeks at Teddy's house, she still had her cast. It was logical but Lexie wasn't expecting it.

They got to Joe's and met up with Cristina, Owen, Meredith, Derek, and Avery. They had two tall circular tables together and an extra chair for Teddy's leg since sitting with the cast was pretty hard.

"Are you going to drink anything?" Meredith asked, getting ready to order a round from Joe.

"I'll have one drink but I don't think I'd like to see how well I can use crutches while drunk," replied Teddy with a laugh.

"You have enough problems walking normally," Owen added.

Teddy pointed at him, "That was one time! And I still think you tripped me."

Mark chuckled, "Once you get your cast off I'll get you drunk and take advantage of you."

"You don't need to get me drunk to take advantage of me," Teddy grinned.

Cristina took a shot, "This is why I hate new couples. They're so cutesy and disgusting."

"You're a newlywed," laughed Teddy.

"That doesn't mean I say things like that," she replied, "We just have lots of sex everywhere."

Owen coughed, having swallowed his drink the wrong way.

Meredith returned, passing out drinks, "Cristina talking about her sex life again?"

"Yep," Lexie nodded.

"You should be used to her saying things like that by now," chuckled Derek.

"I'll tell you, you can't do much with a cast like this," Teddy motioned to her cast.

"McSteamy has to be able to figure out some way around that," Cristina mocked.

Teddy smirked and took a sip of her beer, "Oh, he has."

"That is so much more than I needed to know," groaned Avery.

"Get used to it," Cristina laughed.

MTMT

Teddy was almost finished with her beer. Mark, Owen and Derek were playing a game of darts; Lexie and Avery were drunk and dancing on the small dance floor and Meredith and Cristina were sitting with her.

Mark took his seat next to Teddy again and kissed her softly.

"Having fun?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

She smiled, "I am. Cristina was just telling me about the time you spent all day hitting on her and she didn't realize it."

He dropped his head to her shoulder with a groan, "Derek made me."

Teddy giggled and ran her hand over his hair, "Poor baby."

"It was so funny," laughed Cristina, "He was really upset that I didn't notice."

"Everyone notices, you hurt his ego," Meredith giggled.

"Well now he has a girlfriend to hit on and I'm sure she notices," Cristina pointed out. She glanced to the dance floor and laughed, "Is Little Grey making out with Avery?"

Meredith looked over, "Yes she is."

"Is she trying to make McSteamy jealous?" snorted Cristina.

That got Teddy interested in the conversation again, "Why would she?"

"She's a little jealous. She thought there was maybe something going on between her and Mark when you had your accident. And she sees you two and I mean it's pretty obvious you're caught up in each other and I'm glad you're happy but she's a Grey so we have to be a little crazy," Meredith explained in her slightly ramble-y way.

Teddy raised her eyebrow, "Crazy in a get drunk and make out with Jackson Avery kinda way?"

Meredith looked over at Lexie and Jackson again, "Yep."

"She could do worse," Teddy replied.

MTMTMT

"Did she make you jealous?" Teddy asked as they entered Mark's apartment.

"What?" He asked, following her in and closing the door behind him.

"Lexie," she made her way over to the kitchen to get some water, "Making out with Avery - Meredith and Cristina thought she was trying to make you jealous."

He followed her to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, "She didn't. The nurses have been betting on when she and Avery would get together, though."

"Really?"

He nodded then checked his watch – it wasn't _too_ late, "I need to shower. Too bad you can't join me."

"In a couple weeks I can," she grinned.

Mark's phone rang, interrupting any further conversation. Teddy half-sat on a stool at the island as Mark answered his phone.

"Hiii Mark," Lexie replied, her speech slightly slurred.

"Hey. Why don't you go to bed?" He suggested, not wanting to talk to her while she was drunk.

"But I looove you."

"No you don't. You're drunk," he told her, taking a sip of Teddy's water.

"I do-o."

"I'm hanging up now, take some asprin and go to sleep," he told her and hung up, putting his phone on the counter.

Teddy took her water back, "What was that about?"

Mark explained it to her and sighed, slightly annoyed.

"You were together for about a year," she pointed out.

"Yeah but we've been broken up for longer."

Teddy looked at her hands around the water bottle resting on the counter, "Do you still love her? It's ok if you do," she told him even if it wasn't really ok.

He thought for a moment before replying, "No...I don't. But I do want her to be happy like I am."

Teddy smiled, "Go shower and we'll go to bed."

Mark chuckled, "Yes, bossy," he gave her a lingering kiss before heading to the bathroom.

He had been gone just five minutes and she was almost done with her water when his phone rang again. Teddy saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hello," she answered.

"You're not Mark," came the confused reply.

"No, it's Teddy," Teddy told her.

"You're really pretty. And Mark loves you a lot even though you've only been together like 3 weeks which is nice. He talks about you at work a lot," a drunken Lexie rambled.

"Is that so?" asked Teddy, intrigued.

"Yes it is," Lexie said matter of factly, "I made out with Jackson tonight."

"I know you did. I think he likes you," Teddy smiled.

"He's really pretty but not as pretty as you."

Teddy laughed softly, "You all live at Meredith and Derek's house right?"

"Yes," Lexie nodded even though Teddy couldn't see her.

"Go see what Avery is doing. Go talk to him. You don't need to talk to Mark."

Lexie was a little confused, "I don't?"

"Nope. You just need to let him go and move on. Believe me."

"You're right," Lexie agreed, "I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna go have sex with Avery."

"You have fun," Teddy laughed, "Bye."

Teddy hung up with Lexie just as Mark came out wearing sweatpants – he could take really fast showers when he wanted to.

"What was that?" He asked, going around turning off some lights.

"Oh nothing," she got up with her crutches, "Lexie thinks I'm pretty, you talk about me a lot and she's going to hook up with Avery now," she giggled, "Drunk people are funny."

They headed to the bedroom, "You _are_ pretty. I guess I do talk about you a lot. And I hope she has fun?" He asked with a laugh, "Meredith and Derek's house will be _busy_."

Teddy laughed, "I couldn't live with that many people in one house."

"Definitely not," he pulled down the covers while she got changed, "You can't have sex all over the house or walk around naked."

"Just to name a few?" She raised her eyebrow. She'd gotten good at changing her pants quickly with this cast.

"Yeah," he watched her as she finished getting changed and got into bed, "Both things we can do when you get your cast removed."

She snuggled into him, "Mmhmm. We'll see."

Mark chuckled and kissed her softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled, "Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you want to come?" Mark asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see Callie," Teddy replied, "Even if I take up a lot of room in the car."

"You don't take up that much room," they headed to the elevator.

"Says my flattering boyfriend," she grinned.

MTMTMT

Callie got into the back seat of the car while Mark finished putting her bags in the trunk.

"Hey Teddy! Its great to see you!"

"Its great to see you, too," Teddy smiled.

"I go off to Africa and you get into an accident and then get together with Mark?" She asked as Mark got back in the car, "Arizona and I were so upset we missed it!"

"We e-mailed you," Mark told her, driving home from the airport.

"Its not the same!" complained Callie, "I expect to see some kissing."

Teddy laughed, "I'm sure you will."

Mark stopped at a stop light, reached over, took Teddy's face between his hands and kissed her deeply. She responded right away, kissing him back and brushing her tongue against his. He pulled back slowly and Callie clapped with a grin.

"Yay!"

With a smile, Mark started driving again when the light turned green, "You sound like Arizona."

"I'm so glad you guys are happy," Callie smiled, ignoring his comment.

"Thanks," grinned Teddy, "Tell me all about Africa."

MTMTMT

Callie had been back for 3 weeks. Mark and Teddy were coming to see her about removing Teddy's cast as soon as they were done in radiology.

In the 3 weeks she'd been back Mark and Teddy had gone back to staying at Teddy's place and she wondered why they didn't just live together officially if they'd been living together for the last 6 weeks.

Her musings were interrupted by her friends coming into the exam room; Teddy now an expert on crutches.

"Hey. Let me see the films and I'll see what I can do about getting your cast off," Callie smiled.

Teddy handed over the x-rays, "You have no idea how happy I'll be to get rid of this cast."

Callie grinned and checked out the x-rays holding them up to use the fluorescent lights in the ceiling to read it, "We're about to find out. Hop up on the table and I'll cut you out."

With some assistance from Mark she sat on the exam table and Callie got the saw ready.

"It'll feel tingly or you'll feel it tickle a little but it's not going deep enough to cut you," Calie told her the regular speech.

"Got it. Cut away," she smiled excitedly.

The cast was removed in no time and Teddy could finally move her leg.

"Go ahead and shower whenever you want," Callie handed her a sheet of paper, "I want you to do these exercises two times a day to help restrengthen your leg and I'll give you a rubber band for resistance. You can go for walks if you want to but your leg might get sore. I'd wait a few weeks before going running. And no high heels for a while."

Teddy nodded, "Okay. When can I go back to work?"

"A week," Callie cut a 4 foot length of a blue exercise rubber band and tied the ends together before giving it to Teddy, "Give your leg some time to get back to normal."

"Sounds good," Teddy smiled handing Mark the rubber band to put it in her purse.

"Thank you," Mark added.

"No problem. Get out of here and I'll see you two later," she smiled.

MTMT

They got back to her house, and after kicking off her flip flops, she dragged Mark to the bathroom and took off her shirt before turning on the water.

"Why don't you enjoy your first proper shower in a month and a half yourself?" He asked, trying to give her time to herself.

"I'm trying to but my boyfriend won't take off his clothes," she smiled and took off her bra then her capris and panties.

Mark didn't have to be told twice. He removed his clothes and joined her in the warm, steamy shower. She was already wetting her hair, her eyes closed and her head tilted back as her hands ran through her hair, soaking it with the stream of hot water.

Satisfied her hair was wet enough she leaned her head forward and opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"You're so gorgeous," he told her, his hands encircling her wet waist and pulling her closer to him to kiss her softly.

She returned the kiss, their lips moving together slowly, her wet fingers sliding through his dry hair. He turned them so that the water was spraying against his back and he pulled his lips from hers to tilt his head back and wet his hair. Her hands slid down his chest as her lips moved over his wet throat and over to his collarbone. She gave the skin a little nip and grinned as his hands moved down to cup her ass, squeezing gently.

Mark leaned his head down to kiss her shoulder. He pulled away from her slightly to grab her bottle of shampoo and squeeze some into his hand. He put the bottle down and rubbed the soap between his hands before running his hands over her hair and massaging the shampoo into her scalp.

Teddy moaned softly, his fingers feeling wonderful as they worked the soap through her hair. She ran her hands up and down his sides and when he was done he moved them around so that she could rinse her hair. Once she was done she applied her conditioner to her hair, she'd rinse it out in a few minutes.

"That's my favorite," he smiled, "It makes you smell like strawberries."

"That's good to know," she grinned and picked up the shampoo he left for when he was there.

She did the same as he did, putting a little shampoo into her hands, rubbing them together then massaging the shampoo into his hair. Her fingers worked through his short hair. She met his eyes and saw him looking at her with such love and adoration she couldn't help but smile and try to mirror those things to him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly then changed places with her once again to rinse his hair.

Teddy grabbed her loofah and lathered it with body wash and the couple took turns slowly washing each other. Mark took care to wash six weeks of dirt from sitting in a cast off her leg and they rinsed off together, stealing kisses and touches.

Once they were clean, they stood under the spray of the water, their arms around each other. Mark slowly kissed her neck, sucking and nipping as the wet skin, leaving love bites as he went. Teddy placed soft kisses on his shoulder, her hands drifting between them to glide over his semi-erect penis.

"How's your leg feel?" He asked her, his voice husky.

"It's getting tired," she replied honestly.

He reached around and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with her. "We'll have sex in the shower another time," he wrapped a towel around her, "I'm going to take you to bed."

They dried off mostly and Mark picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and hovered above her. With a smile she ran her fingers over the scruff on his face. Six weeks was a long time to wait to have him inside of her.

He captured her lips in a deep kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth and gliding over hers. His hand slid down her skin and between her legs. He teased her with his fingers, stroking her clit and skimming around her damp entrance. She reached between them, moaning softly, to stroke his hard cock. She pulled her lips from his.

"I need you to stop teasing me and I need you to fuck me right now," she stroked his cock harder as emphasis.

He moaned and smirked, "Whatever you want, baby."

He positioned himself at her entrance and held her hip with his left hand as his right propping him up next to her side. With a thrust he slid into her welcoming heat, both of them moaning at the feeling of finally being joined. He pushed into her as deeply as he could and let her get accustomed to his size.

Teddy was in heaven and they'd only just begun. Her walls stretched to take him in and he felt amazing. Soon he started thrusting, pulling almost all the way out and pushing all the way back in again. She moaned with every thrust and wrapped her legs around him, starting to move her hips in time with his; her hands were all over him, his sides, his chest, his back. It was like there had been 6 weeks of foreplay and the sex was just as amazing as she remembered.

Soon he started thrusting faster, his dick pumping in and out of her and she could no longer form coherent thoughts. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his lips assaulted her neck, shoulders, chest, breasts, all the while his cock thrust into her.

"Harder," she moaned, wanting him to be rough with her. It felt good when he was rough.

He nipped at her ear lobe and he rested his weight on his forearms; his hands under her shoulders, holding on, holding her in place and he started thrusting harder and faster than before, her breasts rubbing against his chest; his mouth in her neck breathing hot breath against her skin, dropping the occasional kiss or nip or lick.

Teddy's moans became louder and longer, her nails scraped across his back, her orgasm was building quickly. She rocked her hips against his with every other thrust and soon she couldn't hold on any longer.

"Mark, god yes," she moaned loudly as her orgasm overtook her.

She rode out the waves as he continued to thrust into her, her walls pulsing around his cock.

Mark learned in the last six weeks, and when they were together before that, that he loved making Teddy orgasm. He would do it all day if she'd let him - and she did once a couple of weeks ago... well for a few hours. The way she moaned and the way her body felt to him when she came was so sexy.

He thrust into her a few more times as her body was climaxing around him and he joined her, moaning her name and burying his dick inside of her as their juices mixed and their bodies tingled.

After a few minutes he pulled out and rolled them over so that she was mostly laying on his chest. Their breathing soon returned to normal.

"Oh my god that was better than I remember," she smiled and placed a kiss on his chest.

He chuckled softly and ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she grinned.

MTMTMTMTMT

Callie had gotten off work after a stressful day and thought she'd go to Mark's place - where she learned he and Teddy were staying again - and see if they wanted to go out with her and get a drink. Teddy still had a couple days before she could go back to work and Callie thought it would be fun for them all to go out.

She and Mark, being best friends, usually just went into the other's apartment.

MTMT

Mark pulled off Teddy's lower clothing and lifted her onto the counter. He thrust into her as his tongue slid into her mouth. Her hands were in his hair and she moaned into his lips as he immediately started moving.

Teddy found the angle of counter sex to be one of her favorites; he was continually rubbing against her g-spot and it felt incredible. She tore her lips from his, gasping as he thrust into her uncontrollably. His lips attacked her neck and they both knew this wouldn't last long, but it didn't matter. Mark had been on-call the night before and they hadn't seen each other in two days due to a large building fire with multiple victims.

"Mmmm yes," she moaned, getting ever closer to her orgasm. He was slamming his cock into her; they'd both be sore later but they didn't care.

"Baby your body feels so good," he groaned into her ear, "I can't hold on much longer."

She whimpered softly, her face in his neck, "Neither can I."

He reached around to gently flick her clit and she bit into his shoulder, groaning, "oh my god!" Feeling the teasing from the inside and out was so intense and she was going to cum any second.

Mark teased her clit again and she came with a high pitched moan. He lost the little control he had, hearing the sexy noises come out of her mouth and orgasmed right after.

Callie had the misfortune of coming in right at that moment, "Hey guys - oh my god!"

Callie turned around and went to her apartment, embarrassed to have walked in on them.

Realizing what happened, Teddy hid her face in Mark's neck, embarrassed but her body on fire from her orgasm.

"Oh god," she groaned, "Has that happened before?"

"I've walked in on her and Arizona before," he kissed her softly, "It'll be okay."

"But she... when we..."

"I know," he smirked, "It's not like she doesn't know we're having sex. She'll be fine and you'll be fine. It could have been worse."

He pulled out of her and she missed his heat but she hopped off the counter to get cleaned up, "How could it have been worse?"

"It could have been Sloan."

Teddy nodded, "That definitely would have been worse."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading, everyone who read! I'm working on more fics but the semester started so it'll be a little slow going.

MTMTMTMT

The end of her first week back at work, Mark was stuck in a late surgery and Teddy was in need of some girl talk so she went over to Callie's apartment.

"Hey!" Callie greeted with a smile, letting Teddy in.

"Hey," replied Teddy, heading into the apartment.

"How do you like being back at work?" Asked Callie, "How's your leg?"

"Its great and the exercises have really helped. 8 hour surgeries are stretching it a little though," she laughed.

"Definitely," agreed Callie, "but you'll be all better in no time. What brings you over here?"

Teddy sat on the couch in the living room, "you're dating my best friend so by proxy you're my best friend and Arizona's on another continent right now.."

Callie took a seat on the chair adjacent to her, "oh yeah, I get it. You need a girl to talk to."

"Exactly," nodded Teddy.

"Go for it!" Callie told her, having a feeling it had to do with Mark.

"I'm freaking out a little bit. Its been eight weeks and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with Mark," Teddy rambled, her hands flying in gestures as if to accentuate her words, "and we practically live together as it is. After two months! That's not normal is it? I have to be crazy!"

"Do you love him?" Callie asked, already know the answer.

"Yes," Teddy answered right away with a nod.

"And he loves you too," she told her friend, "and I know for a fact that he feels the same way. We had a similar conversation the other day."

The blonde smiled, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Callie grinned, "Two months may seem fast but when you know, you know."

"And he knows?" Teddy felt better knowing Mark had gone through the same thing and that he felt as strongly as she did.

"Oh, he definitely knows," Callie beamed, happy that Mark was settling down and happy that he and Teddy were so happy.

MTMTMTMT

Just as Teddy was getting ready to head home and get ready for dinner at the Space Needle with Mark for their three month anniversary - she thought it was cute that he wanted to celebrate it - she was paged for an emergency surgery. And that's where Mark found her two hours later after receiving her short text before she went into surgery.

He went in to her gallery to find it almost full and below her OR was packed. He pressed the button on the intercom.

"How's it going down there?" He asked.

"I have another hour at least," she replied, "Can we reschedule? I'm sorry, I know it was important."

"Its nothing I can't ask later," he smiled. He liked watching her work anyway.

"You can ask me now," Teddy told him, quickly repairing a bleed. She had a guess as to what he was going to ask.

"Ok," he replied, realizing he didn't care about everyone else around them, "will you marry me?"

She looked up at him in surprise and excitement - that wasn't the question she expected.

"You're serious?" She asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't messing with her because of the audience they had.

"I'm serious," Mark smiled.

Teddy beamed beneath her mask, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

The OR staff and onlookers in the gallery applauded and Teddy, blushing slightly, turned back to her patient, hoping to finish this surgery quickly.

MTMTMT

Teddy scrubbed out and was drying off her hands when Mark came in. She smiled widely at him, tossing the paper towel in the trash.

"Hey," she grinned.

He smiled back, a small velvet box in his hand, "Hey. I have something to give you."

Mark opened the box and took out the ring. It was a white gold, one and a half caret princess cut diamond ring. They both knew he could afford bigger and they both knew Teddy wasn't one for extravagance. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Teddy admired the ring and how perfect it looked on her finger before looking back at him, smiling. Mark leaned forward and kissed her softly at first then more passionately, his arms sliding around her waist. Her arms looped around his neck as they're lips moved together.

They soon needed to breathe and broke away from the kiss smiling. Mark took her hand and headed to her office so that she could change. They then walked the short distance to his apartment and as soon as they were in the elevator she pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply.

Mark kissed her back, his hands sliding under her shirt. The elevator dinged and opened on his floor and he moved them out of the elevator and down the hall, their lips and hands all over each other.

He managed to get the door open and into the apartment before clothes started flying. He pulled off her shirt and then his. They kicked off their shoes and Teddy unbuttoned his jeans. Mark slid his hands down her back to her ass where he squeezed the cheeks gently before grasping the backs of her thighs and lifting her up. His lips were all over her neck and shoulder and Teddy wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bedroom.

Mark placed her on the bed, undoing her bra. He slowly kissed down her neck as he pulled the straps of her bra down her arms and tossing it on the floor. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down to her right breast and his mouth encircled her nipple, sucking and licking as his fingers played with her other nipple.

Teddy moaned softly, her fingers running through his hair and over his shoulders. He nipped at her nipple before his tongue trailed to her other breast giving it the same attention.

His lips slowly kissed down her body, over her stomach and along the top of her jeans. Mark undid her jeans and pulled them down her legs and off, dipping his head to kiss the inside of her thigh. His fingers slid over the fabric of her panties, damp with arousal, and grinned as her hips bucked in response.

"Mark," she moaned, needing more.

He nipped at her inner thigh before looking up at her with a smirk, "yes?"

"Take off your pants," she ordered. She liked oral sex as much as the next girl but he could do that later.

"I like it when you're bossy," he kissed under her belly button, sucking the skin gently before sitting up to push down his jeans and boxers.

Teddy used that time to slide off her panties and when he was down he hovered over her again. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, her wet pussy hovering over the tip of his cock.

He smirked at her again, his hands resting on her hips, "you're very bossy."

"You like it, remember?" she grinned before slowly sinking down on him, taking in his cock.

Mark groaned as her heat slowly engulfed him. Teddy's nails dug into his abs gently and she moaned as his turgid dick filled her completely. He slide his hands up her sides to cup her breasts while she slowly rocked her hips, her movements sending sparks of pleasure through them.

He sat up to kiss and nip at her breasts, loving the little moans that came from her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moving her hips in small circles.

Teddy started thrusting, sliding up and down his length, her breasts rubbing against his chest. Mark kissed her neck, his tongue gliding over her skin. His hands slid down her back to rest on her hips as she rode him slowly.

Mark looked up at her and she smiled at him before moaning softly. He captured her lower lip between his teeth and sucked gently and her thrusts became faster and harder. Teddy moaned and rocked her hips each time she thrust down. He groaned lowly, releasing her lip and giving her a short kiss.

Using his shoulders as leverage, Teddy began sliding up and down his cock faster, moaning as her clit rubbed against him with every thrust. He used his hands on her hips to guide her, placing kisses on her skin where he could, they bodies becoming slick with sweat.

She kept up the pace, their moans and pants and gasps mixing in the bedroom as they moved together. Teddy's moans became closer together and he knew her orgasm was approaching.

Wrapping his arms around her, Mark flipped them so that she was on her back. She giggled at the sudden movement and change in position before moaning as he began thrusting into her faster.

It wasn't long before they were both orgasming with load moans and short kisses.

He turned over once he could move again and tugged her to lie against him. Their legs were tangled together and her left hand rested on his chest. His fingers ran through her hair and he kissed her nose.

"That wasn't what I thought you were going to ask," she told him.

"Hmm?" He wasn't quite following her.

"I didn't think you were going to propose," she clarified, "I thought you were going to ask me to move in with you."

Mark smiled, "I have to keep you on your toes," he captured her lips in a lingering kiss and pulled away slowly, "seeing as we've been living together as it is for the last three months and since we're engaged now, will you move in with me already?"

Teddy laughed, "Yes, I will."

"Good," he kissed her again, passionately.

It might be fast for some but they were going to live happily ever after.

The end!


End file.
